


The Way it Goes (a working title)

by LilyisPet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyisPet/pseuds/LilyisPet
Summary: Harry is a remarkably well-adjusted war hero. He also might be exchanging letters with a stranger. Semantics.





	The Way it Goes (a working title)

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I have no beta. All mistakes are my own. The title and tags may change as this progresses. Above all else this will be a collection of Drarry drabbles to make myself smile.  
> This was written for the Writober challenge for the DRARRY: Fanfiction and Fanart Facebook group. I’ve never done a challenge (full stop) and am reluctantly admitting to being nervous about posting something every day. I shall do my best to be consistent, but fully admit that I have no plans to hold myself to a strict word limit. My hope is that I will eventually piece these chapters together to make one coherent story.

_Harry,_

_Scars are a natural reminder of our past. In a flash a person can be wounded, leaving behind a myriad of permanent mementos engraved into flesh. Over time, weather can wear away deep scars into earth and stone. Scars can be ugly and beautiful intimations of the violence that surrounds us. I fear that in the magical world our efforts to erase these scars will do far more harm than good. When all that is left of what we have suffered is the unseen, what will be left to teach those who come next? What if our reliance on magic to “fix things” becomes our downfall?_

Harry carefully re-folds the bit of parchment this observation is written on and places it into the carved wooden box he has placed on his desk. The note joins several others he has received from an unknown source since the conclusion of the Death Eater trials. The messages aren’t always so obscurely profound. The first had been easy to disregard as just another well-wisher. “ _Thank you_ ,” it had said, “ _for having the strength to see it through. I realize that it couldn’t have been easy._ ”

After he received the second note Harry had gone back through his stack of mail to match up the flowing script of the handwritten missive. Something about the contrasting tone of the two notes had prompted him keep them. “ _This is becoming tedious_ ,” it began. The mystery author then offered sarcastic commentary on Harry’s struggles with the wizarding press. It concluded dryly, “ _You owe them nothing, but they will grant you no peace until you give them what they want. Save us all from these pathetic puff pieces and do an interview._ ”

Having received the same advice repeatedly from Hermione, Harry had reluctantly agreed to an exclusive interview with one of the reporters from the _Prophet_. To his amazement it seemed to work. There were still articles published about him occasionally, but the majority of the wizarding public seemed inclined to move on after that. A week after the article was printed Harry received a third note from the stranger. “ _’I’m sorry’ will never be enough, but at the moment it is all I can offer. My owl will await your reply should you wish to correspond. If you have no reply, offer him a treat and he will return to me._ ”

Confused, but unwilling to let go of the strange draw these letters held for him, Harry had penned a hasty response. “ _Your apology is a mystery. Maybe some day I’ll understand where it came from. I’ve enjoyed your notes. Keep sending them if you want. You might not get a reply every time, but know that I read them all._ ”

After that Harry began receiving notes every few days. He has taken to writing back frequently and has eagerly collected a stack of notes from his unexpected pen pal. Ron and Hermione tease him for it, saying that he’s becoming obsessed with someone who is “probably a fanatic”, but he doesn’t care. The sender has yet to elaborate on the unexpected apology, but Harry doesn’t mind. He feels like he’s come to know this person intimately. Sometimes the notes are short, just a sentence or two that seem to be meant to let Harry know that he’s being thought about. Sometimes, like today, the notes seem to be a glimpse into the stranger’s mind.

Reaching for his quill and a piece of parchment Harry glances at the owl perched on the end of his desk. “I probably won’t see you for a while after today,” he tells the bird. “Take care of him for me, yeah?” The owl hoots softly and stretches his wings before folding them again carefully and eyeing Harry curiously. Harry shakes his head at himself and smiles wryly. Though he doesn’t really know the owl’s owner, the tone of the letters has left the impression that the author is decidedly _male_.

Harry dips his quill into the ink jar to his left and begins to write.

_Someone is feeling down today. Allow me to be long-winded and give you another perspective. I understand what you’re saying... (Do you know how impressively poetic your writing is sometimes? Is it only with me, or is this how you always sound?) I disagree though._  
_One of the best things about living in our world is the community’s ability to rebound. Magic makes recovery easier. Not all scars can be removed with magic (I’m living proof, hey?), but having magic allows us to repair the surface damage so that we can focus on healing what’s underneath. We don’t need visual reminders of our past in order to learn from our mistakes. I get the feeling that you might know a little bit about that (unless you’ve forgotten about your mystery apology). Magic isn’t going to be our downfall, it’s how we’re going to make our world better._  
_I’m returning to school next week. I get the feeling that we’re close to the same age but I’ve no idea if you’ll be returning or not (since you_ **STILL** _won’t tell me your name). Because of the added security that Headmistress McGonagall insisted on, I won’t be able to get outside mail. Even though most of the madness has calmed down (you were right about doing an interview, but don’t let it go to your head) she still feels like restricting my mail is the best idea. So. Hopefully you are a student. Because I like writing to you._  
_And now this is awkward._  
_If I don’t hear from you while I’m at school I’ll understand. Remember what I said though. Magic can’t be our downfall. Magic is our reason for continuing. We will remember and learn from the past with hope for the future. Hope for the next generation to get to share in that feeling of being filled with a sense of wonder and awe at what we can accomplish with nothing more than the flick of our first wand. That is what we’re teaching them, that is our legacy._

_Take care,  
Harry_


End file.
